Viva Las Vegas: rewritten
by SilverMoonStar
Summary: What I think should have happen during VLV. Not that I didn't like what I saw of the ep. I just decided that I was going to change some of it. Maria will be singing I Shall Believe instead of that song she was singing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Viva Las Vegas: rewritten  
Author: Shellene  
Pairing: Max/Liz  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What I think should have happen during VLV. Not that I didn't like what I saw of the ep. I just decided that I was going to change some of it. Maria will be singing I Shall Believe instead of that song she was singing.  
Declaimer: I don't own Roswell Melinda Metz and whoever else does, and I Shall Believe belongs to Sheryl Crow.  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Max enters the lobby and see's Liz playing at the Pinball machine, he walks up behind her and say.  
  
"Not bad"  
Liz turns "Oh, well yeah after 6 hours and a thousand quarters, you sorta get a rhythm going" She says turning back to the game.  
"Yeah I heard you were down here... I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving"  
  
Liz turns back to Max "Oh ... is everything ok"  
"Yeah..Yeah it's just... Vegas kinda makes my skin crawl"  
  
Liz laughs then see's a poster for The Elvis Chapel.  
  
"I mean who would get married in an Elvis Chapel right"  
  
/ I wonder if he say he would /  
  
Max turns "Not me.. not in this lifetime anyway" / Not in this lifetime with anyone but you Liz /  
  
"Oh yeah" / But you did get married in a Elvis Chapel Max, ... just not in this lifetime/  
  
Max stares at Liz "Well I got a plane to catch so..."  
"Yeah ... right"  
"See you in Roswell Liz" he turns and leaves  
  
Liz stares after him sadly "Bye Max"  
  
  
Max is outside waiting for a cab, one pulls up and a bride and groom jump out. Max is about to get in the cab but stops for some reason and looks at the bride and groom.  
  
He see's the groom pick up the bride and spin around when they face Max again, He see's himself and Liz in the bride and grooms place sharing a kiss.  
  
/ What the hell  
  
  
  
The Club: Maria is singing I Shall Believe  
  
Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
  
Tess to Kyle  
"We're dancing" Tess grabs Kyle and drags him to the dance floor.  
  
I'm broken in two  
And I know your on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so alone  
But I do believe  
  
Alex is taking pictures when Isabel walks up.  
"I thought you had other plans" Alex says to her  
"I thought I did to"  
  
They continue they're conversion until Isabel asks Alex to dance, which leaves Liz at the table by herself.  
  
That everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It's seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Max comes and hands his hand out to Liz, she takes it and they begin to dance.  
  
"I thought you'd be at the airport by now"  
"I was on my way but I had this weird moment"  
  
Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key  
  
"I saw this vision, you and me jumping out of a cab, like we were just married"  
Liz looks at him with shock then lowers her head but it's to late he already saw. / Oh My God, How could he have seen that...it never happened,not in this lifetime anyway maybe it's time I told him the truth /  
  
Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe  
  
"Max can we go somewhere and talk"  
  
/ Could my vision some how have been real...but how could have it been /  
  
That everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like everytime I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Sheryl Crow--I Shall Believe  
  
  
"Sure Liz"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Vegas Desert  
  
  
Max and Liz are in a jeep they rented driving threw the Vegas desert.   
  
"Sooo... Liz you want to tell me what this all about or do I have to drive all the way back to Roswell before you do" Max says teasingly but seriously at the same time.  
  
/ Oh my God I can't do this...Ok ok breathe Liz I mean this is Max you can tell him anything /  
  
"Max remember when you got back from New York and you asked me that you said you wouldn't ask again"  
  
/ Did she have me drive all the way out here just to tell me that her and Kyle are together and that our dance meant nothing... Or maybe she's going to tell me the truth this time /  
  
"Yes Liz I remember" Max says while staring out the window  
"Well... The answer is... no Max I didn't"  
  
Max whips his head around to look at Liz.  
  
/ I was right She didn't sleep with him, She didn't slept with Kyle Thank God... But why did she tell me she did /  
  
"Wh.. why Liz... How you do that to me...to US!!!" Max said with tears of joy and pain in his eyes.  
With tears in her eyes because of the sound of pain in Max's voice she asks him "Can...can we go for a walk"  
  
Max grabs the blanket he brought along and jumps out of the jeep, He goes to Liz's side and holds out his hand. Liz takes it and they begin to walk in the desert.  
  
They walk silently for a couple of minutes until Max loses his patience.  
  
"Liz you want to tell me what the hell is going on"  
  
Liz flinched at his tone "Max I need you not to say anything to I'm done because I... I to tell you and once you start talking, my speech doesn't apply and everything gets changed, and I just want to make sure that I say everything to you...so please, please don't say anything"  
  
Max just stares at her and says "I'm listening"  
"Ok... This all started about 3 or 4 months ago when Maria took Alex and me to a psychic...."   
  
Max listened to Liz's story for the next hour, his heart filling with love for the woman he has loved since he laid eyes on her, who obviously gave up everything to help him and his people, pain for the both of them but mostly for her because of everything she's gone threw, angry at himself for not believing in her like she did him and angry at his future self for putting her threw this pain, and lastly gratitude to her for being so strong, stronger than he could ever have been.  
  
He cups her face in his hands they are both crying "I am so sorry Liz, he ... he shouldn't have come you"  
"No...no Max it was the only way, plus I like the fact that I'm the only one you trust that much" she said smiling threw her tears.  
Max smiled and said "Always" and kissed her they spent the rest of the night reconnecting.  
  
And in the darkness of space a star twinkled.  
  
  
  



	3. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Two years later  
  
Liz's Balcony  
  
  
Liz is sitting on her balcony writing in her journal.  
  
Voice-over: February 19, 2003, Two years ago I told Max the truth about Future Max's visit, then we told Tess and the rest of the gang, Tess wasn't not as mad as we thought she would be because her and Max had become good friends because of my deception and her and Kyle are together. Isabel, Michael and me became closer friends because they respected me for sacrificing my happiness to save they're lives, and best of or me and Max are engaged and plan to....  
  
"Liz are you up there"Max called from the bottom of her ladder. Liz looks down at Max and thinks no matter how long they will be together he will stay looking better and better to her.  
"Hey Max" Max starts climbing up the ladder he is wearing a tight black shirt and leather pants heehee, just thought I'll have him be a little like Future Max now since he's a little older and we like him so much he also let his hair grow out a little not as long as Future Max but long and he is also growing a mustache.  
  
Max reaches the balcony and says "Let's go"  
"Where...Oh my God you mean"  
"Yes"  
Liz squeals and hugs Max, then she grabs her bag.  
  
In the Jeep: a couple of miles out of Roswell  
  
Liz is on the phone with Maria.  
"Yeah Maria can you believe it it's finally happening, you guys are meeting us right...What you can't get in contact with them...Well keep trying and meet us there ok" Liz hangs up.  
Max looks over at Liz with worry on his face "Something wrong"  
"Maria can't get in contact with Jim and Amy I hope they make it"  
"Don't worry they will, This day will be perfect I promise"  
  
2 hours later Outside Elvis Chapel  
I think I've had you wondering enough  
  
  
"Lizze I can't believe this is happening, Babe I am so help for you" squeals Maria as she hugs Liz.  
"Me to Sis" Isabel says while hugging Liz  
Liz smiles "Thanks Isabel"  
Max comes and hugs Iz "Thanks Sis" then he turns to Liz "Let's get married"  
  
As the Pod-squad enter the chapel the find a newly married Jim and Amy.  
  
"Mom"  
"Dad"  
"Maria"  
"Kyle"  
"What the hell" came from all four of them.  
"You first" Kyle and Maria said  
"Well Kyle, Maria.ou two know Amy and I have been seeing each other for the last 3 years"  
"Yeah but why are you in Vegas" They both said.  
"Me and Jim realized that we real love each other... Wait a minute why are the 8 of you in here"  
"Ummm me and Max are getting married Aunt Amy"  
"Oh my God Lizzie I'm so happy for you...Max if you ever hurt her I will have to become very violent with you"  
"Never Aunt Amy"  
Amy smiles and hugs him.  
"Excuse us Hi, you mind coming back to us"  
"Look Maria Kyle, Me and Jim are married can't you guys except that"  
"Give me a minute" They both said  
Maria takes out her cedar oil and starts sniffing it, Kyle starts chanting.  
"Ok..Ok, I'm Ok I'm so happy for you Mom but I will not be calling Valenti Dad"  
Laughs "That's Ok Maria Thank you...Kyle"  
"I have meditated on it and found that I'm at peace as long as your happy Dad"  
"Thanks Son, Now we have a wedding to go to"  
Liz walks up to Sheriff Valenti "Ummm Sheriff you have been like a father to all of us, so I was wondering since my father isn't here would you walk me down the aisle"  
"Of course Liz I'll be honored to" They hug.  
  
  
A dive outside Phoenix--Very late at night, early morning. Everyone is tired except for Max and Liz who are still dancing I Shall Believes comes on.  
  
  
Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
  
I'm broken in two  
And I know your on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm all so alone  
But I do believe  
  
Max and Liz are still dancing when Michael yells  
"Can you two come on we've been here all night you have the rest of your lives to dance into the late hour's of the night preferably when I'm not with you.  
"Shut up Spaceboy"  
"Michael you must realize that Max and Liz have merged mind, body, and soul you must be at peace with it, It truly is a beautiful thing"  
"You tell' em Budda Boy"  
"And besides they don't hear you, they're in they're own little world" says Alex  
  
That everything is gonna be the why  
You think it ought be  
It seems like everytime I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key  
  
"I love you Max Evans"  
"I love you too Liz Evans"  
"I like that Mrs., Elizabeth Parker Evans"  
"I like it better"  
They kiss and continue dancing.  
  
Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do beileve  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Sheryl Crow-- I Shall Believe  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
